Manufacturing economies are achieved by grouping several functionally related components into a module which is handled and installed as a unit. In automotive fuel systems, for example, modular fuel delivery systems have been proposed for direct installation on a fuel tank. Such modules are typically inserted through a hole in the top of the fuel tank and usually include a reservoir canister, a pump, a fuel level transducer attached to the canister, a cover, and elements for attaching the canister to the cover and for conducting high and low pressure fuel from the canister to the cover. The pump is located inside the canister to avoid momentary fuel starvation during turns and the like when tank fuel level is low and the cover is clamped to the top of the tank to close the hole through which the module is installed. Springs between the cover and the canister bias the latter against a bottom wall of the fuel tank so that fuel level is referenced from the bottom wall. A modular fuel delivery system according to this invention incorporates novel connecting structure between the cover and the canister.